


The Effects of Nagito Komaeda

by BurningOfTheWitch (RarityIsMahFavorite)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hinata's saved for last chapter, Komaeda killed himself, Other, Sonia has no feelings whatsoever, This will get darker until Ibuki's chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarityIsMahFavorite/pseuds/BurningOfTheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda kills himself, leaving no rhyme or reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects of Nagito Komaeda

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah! So here's an account for serious stories! Yes, yes, I know. Komaeda kills himself, start off with Hinata! But noo. Teruteru's after Sonia, so shut up. And these are meant to be short, it's like letter you send, or an email to the reader. Enjoy.

I feel… Odd.

It’s like the feeling when you are sad, but a small part of you doesn’t think anything changed. You’ll wake up, visit your friends, and talk like usual. You’ll go home or go out, and then sleep.

However, what are you supposed to feel when a acquaintance- no, friend- of yours rid the world of himself?

Komaeda. Komaeda killed himself, and specifically 12:00 a.m, January 1st. I got the news at 9:00, on my way to see Gundham for our morning … discussions.

I was quite frankly shocked. Komaeda was a friend, even though people like Kuzuryuu and Saionji constantly turned him away.

I suppose if anybody felt responsible, it probably would be Hinata. Nobody has heard of him for days. Not even Souda, his proclaimed “Soul Friend”. It’s tragic. Truly despair inducing.

My emotions on the matter are not decided. Yes, I’m sad that Komaeda decided to end his life, but because I don’t show it that much doesn’t mean I’m glad. Whenever our friends meet up, it’s always odd seeing the chair next to Hinata empty. 

It’s truly a mystery why this would happen. There was nothing for Komaeda to not love in his life.

He said so himself. He said “worthless scum like him didn’t deserve our friendship, Hinata, and even a glance at him.” 

My emotions are still not ready to accept sadness. This is the only sadness I’m supposed to feel in a while? Komaeda leaving our earth forcing me to feel the hidden emotion? 

I’ve only ever felt love, happiness, wonder, and anger. I might be lucky-

My emotions are introduced to a new one. The one that made me realized why Komaeda killed himself. The one that truly shows why he killed himself for love.

 

Sadness.


End file.
